Fate Chaotic War at the End of the WorldChile the Kingdom of Fertilty
by unigromichaias
Summary: Una guerra del grial de 14 servants, la tercera guerra mundial, una extraña plaga que toma control de los cuerpos, Alaya ha sido asesinada junto a Gaia, en esta guerra sin cuartel el unico que puede ganar es el mas fuerte, ¿Oh no?, sigue las aventuras de una persona ordinaria (Para este caos) y descubre si es capaz de salvar lo que queda de la Humanidad.
1. Chapter 1

La niebla estaba tan densa como siempre, sin embargo su color era distinto al común, rojo un rojo profundo, ese rojo era por las ya varias muertes que el guerrero loco había tenido, ya eran tres veces que el Berserker había sido cortado y dos que él había sido incinerado desde sus entrañas, y aún así, "Graaaaa", sus ataques no han disminuido en lo absoluto, la bestia hecha hombre que era el gran héroe Heracles, su piel era más piedra que piel, su cabellera de un color negro que ondulaba perfectamente en el viento y sus golpes tan fuertes que no había ser vivo que pudiera detenerlos si al menos romperse un par de huesos, él es una masa de músculos que no puede ser detenida por una persona normal, no, ni siquiera lo sobrenatural puede detener a este ser, una pena que él está peleando contra la muerte de lo sobrenatural. Una mujer en un kimono blanco con negro y una katana se ve peleando contra el gigante hecho hombre, el gigante está peleando a mano desnuda y aún así está en par con la espadachín que solamente puede defenderse de los golpes que van aplastando todo lo que tiene la desgracia de estar en su camino, sin embargo la espadachín se ve, calmada, su espada corta con decisión una línea que nadie más que ella puede ver, Ojos Místicos de la Percepción de la Muerte, ese es el nombre de el poder que ella adquirió, la habilidad de ver e interactuar con las Líneas de la Muerte, osea la muerte misma, esa habilidad es la que le permite a SHIKI el mantenerse en par con el Dios Heracles, un golpe hacia la cabeza de SHIKI, su mano fue cortada por la katana y el interior de su brazo fue prontamente incinerado por las llamas de Arjuna, tras el hecho el gigante loco no dudo en dar otro golpe a SHIKI, inmediatamente SHIKI asesino la distancia entre ella y el espacio detrás de Heracles usando sus ojos, inmediatamente ella da un giro e intenta cortar la espalda del titán, el dios no se demora en esquivar el corte saltando en el aire, instantáneamente el gigante es interceptado a mitad de vuelo por las llamas de arjuna, pero aun así el gigante lo único que hace es golpear la flecha con su mano restante, sin demora otras tres flechas caen directo en la cabeza del dios, el gigante cae al suelo donde es prontamente cortado a la mitad tras ser atravezada su linea de muerte, el gigante se regenera de nuevo, una vida más en la que él pelea en contra de estos dos oponentes, Berserker se regenera una vez más, esta vez tiene cada vez menos y menos líneas de la muerte, incluso con ayuda de Gaia a SHIKI le está costando percibir un nivel tan alto de líneas de la muerte, sin embargo eso no la va a detener, este combate es muy divertido como para que SHIKI se detenga, en ese mismo instante arjuna da una lluvia de flechas en contra de berserker, berserker da un grito y golpea las flechas deteniendo parte de las flechas, sin embargo varias le dan sin problemas, SHIKI se acerca e intenta darle un corte a berserker pero él rompe la katana con su brazo, es hay cuando berserker prepara el contraataque, un golpe hacia su cabeza, esquivado, uno hacia el torso, bloqueado por las flechas de Arjuna, una patada hacia su abdomen, SHIKI salta por encima a la vez que saca un cuchillo, inmediatamente ella arroja el cuchillo directo en otra línea de muerte que se ubica en la frente del gigante, mientras el gigante se regenera SHIKI le dice mentalmente a su Servant, "¿Hey Archer podrias ayudar de una vez?, voy a terminar necesitando usar Eso si es que no ayudas mas, ya sabes con yu Tesoro Heroico o algo asi" él Servant se quedó en silencio absoluto su concentración demasiado ocupada como para registrar lo que dijo su maestra, no es que él gran Archer de los Cielos este en un momento difícil, lo que pasa es que él está muy ocupado odiando a su otro enemigo como para hacer algo productivo para su maestra o para sí mismo, después de todo él había prometido un pelea justa, uno contra uno, la pequeña master había decidido pelear contra él en una pelea de arquería, ella con su extraño arco azul y él con su Astra, la pelea es sorprendentemente difícil para el Archer de los cielos, no es que él no pueda ganar, es más si él quisiera él ya habria ganado hace décadas incluso sin usar sus Tesoros Heroicos solamente por lo rapido que sus brazos se mueven en comparacion a los de su oponente, la razón por la que aún no la ha aplastado es porque, la chica está sufriendo, no es que ella esté cansada de pelear, no ella está cansada de vivir de la forma actual, él Archer solo sabe que ella no está cansada del miedo de la situación actual del mundo, no ella es lo suficientemente tenaz como para morir al hacer algo estúpido antes que vivir con miedo, no, hay otra cosa sobre su vida que ella odia, algo que la pelea que tiene con Arjuna logra remediar, Arjuna no es un desalmado a pesar de que sus incontables víctimas en el transcurso de la guerra opinaron lo contrario, su alma a pesar de ser tenida por él Dios del Mal sigue siendo la de aquel noble héroe del Mahabharata, él siempre envidio a Karna por que él apesar de ser un héroe con fallas era amado como tal a, pesar de que la gente que lo amaba era menos que la gente que amaba a Arjuna él no tenía que fingir ser perfecto. Ese brillo en los ojos que la chica tenía, era él de una persona que no le importaba morir en ese momento, una brillo miserable de una persona que por fin ve una salida a su vida de una forma gloriosa, ella desea acabar su vida como una bengala, con una explosión que nadie olvide, esa forma de vida, Arjuna no la puede aceptar, él puede ver la habilidad que ella tiene con él arco, sus movimientos son naturales sin importar la dificultad de la maniobra que intente hacer, una persona con tal nivel de habilidad, de no ser por su falta de divinidad la habría tomado por una diosa del arco, pero no hay ninguna diosa que tenga la más mínima similitud con ella, su bien so color de piel no es poco común en la india siendo un bronceado marrón la piel que ella tiene, él reconocería a todo su panteón en un parpadeo, tampoco viene de grecia pues artemisa siempre decide ir con un cuerpo modesto y más tapado siempre que no va con orion que es cuando ella manda modestia y pudor a la ventana, tampoco es Ishtar que también es una maestra con él arco pues todas las deidades mesopotámicas tiene la piel blanca y ojos rojos para diferenciarse de los mortales que gobiernan, en centroamérica las deidades de por esos lugares suelen ostentar pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en vez del arco, incluso si le parece extraño él tiene que aceptar que la mujer con la que está batallando es una humana, aun así Arjuna no puede dejar de sentir, pena por aquella persona, una arquería al nivel de los dioses, una tenacidad digna de un héroe de leyenda y aun así ella se había rendido con la única esperanza que tenía era morir a manos de él, un final patético para una persona de tal habilidad, la persona que tiene en frente suyo, le recuerda a Karna en su juventud, hábil más allá de sus años, tenaz y sin un gramo de respeto en su lengua, ya era la vez número 32 que ha sido insultado para que él acabe con su vida de una vez y es honestamente deprimente, cada insulto es más desesperado y forzado, primero eran provocaciones con clase como "Son cincuenta flechas todo lo que tu arco puede lanzar por segundo" pero terminan siendo cosas como "Pero que mierda tienes en él ojo que sigues fallando" parecería que simplemente se le han olvidado los modales de no ser que él esté llorando mientras murmura que la junten de una vez con su hermana y su padre, esta vista es deprimente y a pesar de que Arjuna es normalmente despiadado él no puede acabar a esta chica, él pensar que Karna podría estar en él lugar de está niña o peor, sus hermanos, no es común para Arjuna él rememorar sobre los Pandeva pero él pensar que uno de sus habilidosos hermanos puedan estar en él lugar de este chica, una situación tal que incluso una persona con la habilidad de Karna y la tenacidad de Spartacus sea capaz de caer tan bajo, casi tan bajo como él, ella ya ha de haber agotado casi toda su energía mágica si es que él hecho de que apenas pueda verla con los ojos místicos que le han regalado es una indicación, Arjuna lanzó una última flecha en su dirección, la chica solamente sonrió, Arjuna hizo su último acto de piedad en esta guerra y con una segundo flecha él desvió la primera, al pasar eso la chica, llora, llora porque él final que ella quería para su vida, uno en que fuera a sentir felicidad por primera vez en más de una década, pero eso no fue, en vez de eso él destino se había burlado de ella una vez más, ella no podía enojarse con nadie por eso, ella sabía que había hecho cosas atroces y que su vida no merece la pena ser salvada, después de todo él mundo ya no la necesita ella, ya no la necesita, él pensamiento que ella no es necesaria y él saber que todo lo que vivió era tan banal, que a pesar de toda la fuerza que tuvo, ella fue incapaz de salvarlos debido a su propia arrogancia, él saber eso le duele, él saber que incluso su escapismo le fue negado, todo eso duele, pero ella tiene una cosa que hacer, ella se intenta levantar pero ni sus piernas ni sus brazos le responden "Ah así que este es mi fin, no es muerte en batalla ni muerte al dar a luz, no, cansancio es él que me dará él final, que depri.." antes de poder terminar su frase ella cayó desmayada.

* * *

"Hey Arjuna él gigante se murió a mitad de batalla, gracias por ayudarme" le respondí "No hice nada ella simplemente se agotó al pelear conmigo" SHIKI se sentó en uno de los escombros pero al encontrarlo incómodo ella simplemente se tiró a una parte del piso que no tuviera demasiado polvo y cierra sus ojos, "Master ella aun vive" SHIKI gruñe y le replica "Muy cansada matala tu si quieres" me quedo callado por unos instantes, "Master, dejaré vivir a la niña" en ese momento ella dice "¡ESTÁS BROMEANDO!, ese tipo nos matara si es que hacemos algo así, además porque es que te importa esa chica, no soy sorda ella te estaba insultando toda la batalla y sus gritos se escucharon por todo él lugar", él responderle es extraño, rara vez tenía que justificarme en vida y él tener que convencer a alguien que hago lo correcto se siente, bien, él que ella no me habla como uno le hablaría a la realeza a los que tienen sangre divina ni a sus salvadores, claro para ella esas son cosas triviales pero incluso Shiva me trataba con respeto y eso que él es un dios completo, él estar con ella sea tan familiar es, gratificante, "Ella me recuerda a mucha gente y quiero que ella tenga una oportunidad de ser una gran persona" mi maestra al escuchar eso, se rió, no era una risa pequeña ni era una carcajada vulgar, era una risa que podría cautivar a cualquier persona, era una risa, perfecta, ah ni siquiera la señora Parvati ama tanto a Shiva como yo amo a SHIKI, "No te preocupes Arjuna, esa chica vivirá y si Él se enoja entonces ambos moriremos" la respuesta me sorprende, ni siquiera pensé que ella lo fuera considerar pero aquí estoy y ella no solamente lo considero sino que lo acepto, le sonrió a mi Maestra de verdad es la persona más maravillosa que he visto, ella no parece tomar en valor su vida pero eso está bien, a ella YO le importo y por eso ella ya me a salvado en varias ocasiones, ambos empezamos a caminar en la dirección en la que se encuentra la chica, en él camino ella me dice, "¿Hey podrias llamarme maestro? tu ya sabes que no soy la chica de las dos ¿cierto?" agh qué confuso que es esta mujer, la verdad nunca lo entenderé, le gustan tanto hombres como mujeres así que ¿porque insiste que en que la llame como hombre? no es que importe, ojalá él grial me hubiera dado la explicación pero la chica que hace las funciones del grial sabe menos de esta época que lo que yo pude averiguar escuchando la radio de los supervivientes. Llegamos al lugar en él que está la chica, aún está ahí, me doy cuenta que está desmayada, su traje cubre poco por decir lo menos, su pelo está cortado de forma precaria, su polera está llena de manchas y está pobremente enmendada, lleva una figura impresa aunque a estas alturas la impresión ya perdió todo su color, lleva unos pantalones cortos que apenas tapan su trasero, parece una prostituta extrañamente parece que su arco era lo único que llevaba, ella dijo algo, me acerco junto a SHIKI para escuchar que dice, "Lo siento Heracles, ¡Lo Siento!" SHIKI me mira y me dice "Bueno creo que hay que llevarla donde Asclepius o sino ella probablemente muera del estrés mental", le pregunto a mi maestro, "¿Acaso una persona puede morir de estrés mental?" él solamente me responde "No lo sé él doctor está en la clínica, qué te parece que lo llevemos ahí" solamente asiento y empezamos a llevar a la chica a la clinica.


	2. Chapter 2

El camino a la clínica fue, acarreado, por decir lo menos, mi Maestro simplemente quiso dejar de matar por hoy lo que hizo que tuviéramos que ir en perfil bajo, gracias a él fuimos capaz de "Matar" nuestras apariencias con los ojos que posee, de ese modo nuestra figura se volvió borrosa del modo que si alguien nos viera ellos creerían estar viendo humo generado por unos cigarros que llevamos, yo no fumo asi que mi cigarro está de adorno pero mi maestro fuma bastante, ellos de todos modos no saben nuestros rostros pero precauciones extras nunca vendrán mal, me costó convencer a mi maestro de hacerlo puesto que de todos modos nadie es capaz de hacerle daño a otra persona en la clínica gracias a el Geass que Asclepius lleva lo que hace estúpido él intentar disfrazarse cuando vamos a terreno aliado, él mismo le permite tener un poder absoluto en su clínica siempre en cuanto él no salga de ella, la verdad es que no se como es que vamos a entrar sin causar una conmoción, en estos tiempos casi toda la gente se conoce entre ellas y él que dos extraños fueran sido capaces de atravesar el mar de Pre-Liners, los mismos son la mayor causa de muertes en esta ciudad, los Pre-Liners son seres similares a los clásicos zombies, pues son capaces de infectar otros seres y carecen de una gran inteligencia , pero mezclados con los vampiros, pues aborrecen la luz del sol (debilidad neutralizada ya que en ésta ciudad la niebla oculta de forma perpetua el sol) y no entran a viviendas sin permiso, nuestro jefe fue capaz de darles uso como armas de miedo, de esta forma la gente no se organiza en su contra, o al menos eso es lo que yo creo que es su plan por ahora, la verdad no sé cuál es su plan completo pero considerando que él es un aliado de SHIKI y él lo trata como un amigo yo he decidido dejarlo ser por él tiempo que me demoro en saber qué es lo que Él quiere ganar con esta guerra, él camino a la clínica está lleno de Pre-liners, si bien ellos no nos atacaran pues tienen órdenes directas de nuestro Jefe eso no significa que él pasar no levante sospechas, si queremos ir en cubiertos debemos buscar una forma de pasar sin levantar sospechas entre la gente, una buena idea sería esperar a que no haya nadie ya dentro de las paredes que delimitan la clínica con él resto de la calle, también podríamos intentar ir corriendo para parecer que nos van a atacar.

Ambas son malas ideas, quizás podríamos, hmm, ¿dónde está mi maestro?, "Hey Archer aquí, ven, ¿no me digas que no te diste cuenta de los puentes?" al ver mi cara perpleja ella volvió a reír, ah su risa es perfecta, pero ya tenemos demasiado tiempo gastado, voy al edificio en que él está y empiezo a subir las escaleras, se me había vuelto a olvidar que en los lugares con casas de tres pisos o más la gente empezó a crear puentes con la madera de los árboles que empezaron a crecer a lo largo de toda la ciudad, los árboles crecen incluso dentro de las casas lo que hizo la obtención de la madera relativamente fácil, es admirable cómo es que a pesar de todas las muertes que hubo a lo largo de esta catástrofe la gente sigue yendo hacia adelante, solo queda un 1% de la población mundial si es que tenemos suerte e incluso en esta ciudad (Santiago de Chile), que es él lugar más seguro del planeta (Por ser él único lugar con tierras fértiles del planeta y una buena cantidad de gente) solo queda un 10% de la población que había en él 2020, pensar que antes de la catástrofe había tanta gente en las calles, sin embargo todos esos pensamientos no son más que estorbos, me pregunto porque es que los Pre-liners solo están defendiendo él hospital pero no las entradas, ¿Quizás Asclepius logro curarlos y ahora ellos están defendiendo la clínica en caso de que nuestro jefe nos traiciones a todos?, para ser verdad si lo que dice SHIKI es verdad entonces nuestro jefe nos traicionara a la menor oportunidad de ganar un gramo de diversión más, aunque aun tengo problemas entendiendo cuáles historias de las que SHIKI cuenta son verdad y cuales son sátiras de lo que pasó, tampoco sirve de que él tenga la mala costumbre de no recordar hechos importantes, es bastante irritante que a mitad de historia ella diga algo como "Bueno yo no estuve aquí y ya se me olvido lo que me contaron, así que cortemos a la batalla final" de ese modo no soy capaz de saber si nuestro jefe es un maniático psicópata o solamente un mago buscando entrar a la raíz, o los dos.

Cruzamos él puente sin problemas y la gente que había dentro no se preocupan mucho de no reconocernos, una señora incluso nos dio una bolsa de frutas, me alpegra su gesto, pero aun así tendremos que matar más y más gente en busca del resto de los masters, esta chica ya no es un peligro, después de todo su servant murió y los servants invocados por este grial son todos servants Leales a una causa, es casi imposible que los Servants cambien de bando, lo más probable es que aunque sean obligados por hechizos de comando ellos no hagan más que manipular a sus Masters, observó la cara de nuestra captura, está llena de lágrimas, su cara sucia y llena de tierra se ve incluso más deprimente por su cantidad de lágrimas que bañan su cara, por fin llegamos adentro del hospital, me doy cuenta de que la gente que hay dentro del hospital parecen estar, felices, sus caras rebosan de alegría y se puede ver cómo es que los niños están sonrientes, parece que Asclepius ha hecho un buen trabajo en curar a la gente, todos están con algún tipo de vendaje o de enfermedad pero aun así todos parecen ser felices de haber encontrado curas a lo que tenían, seguimos caminando hacia la sala de operaciones para encontrar al Caster de los Cielos, Asclepius, él dios de la medicina, no nos demoramos más de un minuto en encontrarlo, él estaba en la sección de operaciones, al verlo él inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y dijo, " Vayan a la sección de Accidentes mágicos, él otro yo se encargará de vuestro problema" ah, probablemente él utiliso su divinidad para multiplicarse, es bastante extraño él utilizar tu divinidad para algo que no sea intimidar o aumentar tu generación de mana pero los griegos siempre usaban su divinidad para hacer una gran cantidad de cosas, después de todo las máquinas tienen solo un proposito y es gracias a su divinidad que cosas como sus transformaciones son posibles, de todos modos volvemos a caminar hacia él departamento indicado.

Al llegar las cosas son relativamente normales, hay una pequeña cantidad de personas en camas, son solo unas diez, solo diez personas que se dañaron a sí mismas por él mal uso de magia, la verdad es bastante poco considerando que gracias a la fundación Chaldea toda la gente tiene circuitos mágicos, la gente genera extensiones de sus almas con lo que crean unos circuitos mágicos artificiales, todo esto es posible gracias a la pastilla contra él resfriado y jaquecas que Chaldea popularizó, además de ser un material para vacunas lo que permitió que en una cuestión de un par de años todo él mundo tuviera circuitos mágicos, la gente que faltó se tomó la medicina para conseguir los circuitos en cuanto él apocalipsis de Pre-Liner empezó, la única desventaja es que si se toma muchas veces la persona puede morir al sobrecargar su alma, las casualidades fueron muy pocas pero al final la gente común se tomó una cápsula cada uno lo que les permite pelear contra los Pre-Liners ya sea con sus precarios hechizos o reforzando de forma precaria su cuerpo con magia para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra los Pre-liners, aunque en la realidad, eso suele ser solo en caso que una persona necesite escapar de un ataque de Servants, pues los Pre-liners tiene una fuerza similar a la de un mago de primera clase, sus hechizos son potentes y suelen tomar la forma de animales salvajes que destruyen de forma continua ambos lados del conflicto, lo peor es que esos hechizos suelen romper las paredes que protegen las casas lo que hacen que para los Pre-Liners ya no se cuenten como viviendas, tras eso los Pre-Liners son capaces de atacar de forma libre a todas las personas que estaban dentro de la casa, lo bueno es que no suelen hacer eso amenos de que sean provocados, lo que significa que una vez la gente se dio cuenta que la idea de los puentes era una buena forma de vivir ellos dejaron de tener tantas bajas, ya en él lugar dejamos a nuestra captura en una camilla, él Asclepius de turno nos mira y solamente nos dice, "No te vi como él tipo de cometer ese tipo de crimen, ¿Que acaso no tienes suficiente con SHIKI ?" claro él cree que me alimente de su alma, de tanto estrés que tomó en la batalla es indistinguible a si yo me hubiera alimentado de su alma, le replicó antes de que alguien crea algo peor "No, solamente tuvimos un duelo de arqueria" él me mira con cara extrañada y dice "¿Aceptaste él desafío de una persona herida?" eso me alarma, "¿Herida?" él me responde "¿No te diste cuenta de que su alma estaba en pedazos?, él daño es tal que dudo que ella haya sido humana en algún momento de lo extraña que es su alma, lo más probable es que haya sido un ser distinto, que cosa no lo se yo soy doctor no veterinario"


	3. Chapter 3

Él aire estaba tenso toda la niebla se ha teñido con la sangre de Berserker lo que hace él ver a través de la misma incluso más difícil de lo normal, sin embargo dos mujeres están caminando entre la multitud de Pre-liners en las afueras de él río Mapocho que corta la ciudad de Santiago, no, caminar ignora él hecho de que ellas están destruyendo a todos los Pre-liners que se encuentran, algunos parecen simplemente explotar sin razón alguna, otros son destruidos de un solo puñetazo por una de las mujeres, una de las mujeres lleva una blusa café junto a una falda que llega hasta la rodilla con varios diseños de cruces a la vez que usa una cruz decorada en una mano, mientra tanto la otra mujer lleva una polera blanca ya llena de manchas rojas por la sangre de los Pre-liners, también viste unos pantalones llenos de delicados bordados con distintos símbolos y animales, para terminar ambas llevan unas botas negras y una capa marrón con verde, ellas no están yendo sin rumbo por el Mapocho, ellas están siguiendo un rastro, él rastro hacia una de los otros servants, un servant cuya identidad ya fue descubierta, Shuten-Doji uno de los tres grandes yokai de Japón, sus habilidades son formidables y sus estadísticas sobrepasan a las de el Servant de la mujer, las dos mujeres son Illyasviel Von Einzbern la maestra de la Rider de los Cielos Martha de Betania, ambas están intentando atraer a Shuten-Doji a base de destrucción masiva con la esperanza de que algun dia lleguen a la base de Shuten la Assassin de los Cielos, él plan requiere de suerte para funcionar pero eso es irrelevante para Illyasviel, ella sabe que él maestro de Shuten-Doji se ha encariñado con los Pre-Liners y que él matar a una gran cantidad de ellos haría que el mande a su Servant, después de haber matado cerca de doscientos Pre-Liners Illya le dice a Martha "Assassin se acerca, deberíamos ser capaces de verla en unos segundos", tras escuchar eso Martha recita un hechizo e inmediatamente la multitud de Pre-Liners se empieza a alejar del lugar, una voz se escucha a la distancia, se siente una ternura dentro de la misma, "Pero que tenemos aquí, dos chicas han venido a entretenerme" su tono seductor y su voz dulce como la fruta, Shuten se revela ante las dos, su piel llena de heridas cosidas de forma experta, los cortes aún están ensangrentados aunque no por su sangre, aun así ni Martha ni Illyasviel se detienen en lo que estaban haciendo, Martha da un rezo e inmediatamente un explosión sucede dentro de Shuten, sin embargo no se ve la más mínima herida, "No te apures querida, la noche es larga no tienes que ponerte tan brusca", tanto Martha como Illyasviel dan una mueca de disgusto pero ambas empiezan a recitar un hechizo, Shuten para ser una Oni se ha vestido con cierta elegancia, lleva un kimono y una cabellera cortada a la altura del cuello, su kimono está decorado con varios bordados de flores y frutas, su piel pálida que resalta las manchas de sangre que lleva en su kimono mal puesto, pues su traje apenas alcanza a cubrirla, debido a eso la macabra vista de la sangre de las personas que mato mientras estaba llendo hacia la locación de Illyasviel y Martha, Shuten siente la fuerza del hechizo, una mezcla de Evocación y Palabras Santas, él mismo tiene la fuerza para rivalizar con un Tesoro Heroico de rango A+ si es que es completado, ella obviamente decide evitar que él hechizo se termine atacando a las dos, sin embargo ella no va simplemente a cargar y dar un corte con sus garras, no, algo de ese estilo es demasiado poco refinado para ella, si ella se mueve va a ser como una danza, sin embargo desde dentro de su cabeza una orden resuena, "Assassin, conviértete en Berserker", la voz resuena callando cualquier pensamiento que la Assassin de los Cielos pueda tener con su intensidad, ella obedece la orden de mala gana, su cuerpo mutando de forma bizarra, su piel antes pálida y suave ahora se vuelve escamosa y de una tonalidad rojiza, él mismo rojo de la sangre de la gente que mató, sus ojos que eran de un color de un color púrpura se transformaron en un blanco tal cual él sake que ella toma a montones, para colmo su atuendo también sufrió una transformación, en vez de tener flores o frutas lo único que se mantiene son plantas pero las mismas se ven muertas, los bordados parecen volverse realidad y por momentos en vez de la calle de una ciudad sucia lo que se ve es un desolado terreno, antes de que la maga y la santa se pudieran dar cuenta él terreno en él que estaban ya no es el río que era capaz de fortalecer a la santa, sino un desolado palacio con vistas a un bosque en llamas, "¡¿Una Esfera de Realidad!?" dice la santa, una Esfera de Realidad es la taumaturgia más poderosa de todas que está en él borde de magia verdadera, su poder es tal que uno es capaz de sobrescribir él mundo con su propia versión de la realidad o con tu alma misma, Shuten-Doji, un Oni que es todo lo que un Oni intenta ser, malvado, egoísta y cruel, ella que nació de un dios y una humana se transformó en uno de los Tres Grandes Yokai de Japón, y ella tiene un arma especial para acabar con las que se interponen entre ella y su diversión, después de todo su maestro la ha dejado sin la capacidad de invocar sake en todo momento, Incluso le ha confiscado todo él sake que logra hacer y todo para que ella pueda tener la espada de su padre, ella diría que es una lastima pero casi cualquier mago desearía tener la habilidad en magia para poder tener esa ventaja táctica en la guerra, Shuten carga hacia la Santa con s; white-space: pre-wrap;", la misma espada que le pertenecía a él dios Susanoo y que es uno de los Tesoros Imperiales de Japón, la misma es capaz de fortalecerla hasta él punto en que es estúpido enfrentarla, a pesar de la fuerza de él Tesoro Heroico de rango EX la espada no se ve tan deslumbrante, su filo está gastado y en vez de verse como una katana tradicional la misma es una espada recta de doble filo y creada a partir de bronce, su largo hace que se pueda emplear con una o dos manos, obviamente en el estado de locura y rabia que Shuten tiene el emplear un estilo de pelea es absurdo pues ella jamás se molestó en aprender cómo pelear mucho menos se va a preocupar ahora, su sangre divina y de Oni es más que suficiente para aplastar a cualquier persona, sin embargo su oponente es tanto un poseedor de divinidad como una especializada en aplastar a divinidades que abusan de su poder, no solo eso sino que es probable que ella sea de los pocos servants que sean capaces de derrotar a Shuten-Doji en él estado en él que está, mientras Shuten carga hacia adelante Martha simplemente toma su cruz y la toma tal cual uno tomaría una lanza, ella intenta penetrar la piel de Shuten pero la cruza apenas es capaz de hacer daño superficial, Shuten se acerca y da un corte con su espada, la misma es rechazada por una patada dada por Martha lo que hace que la espada suba de altura y salga de la mano de Shuten, sin embargo la Assassin abre su boca hasta que su cara se deforma y arroja una bocanada de veneno de su boca, Martha simplemente suelta su cruz y da un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Shuten cerrando su boca, sin embargo él veneno no se demoró en hacer efecto derritiendo la piel de Martha y pegando la tela de su ropa a su piel, pues obviamente él traje que Martha llevaba no era tela normal, no, lo que llevaba eran hilos de metal bendito y reforzado por la magia de los Einzbern, aunque en estos momento lo único que hacía esto es darle dolor extra a Martha, a pesar de todo eso, él dolor a Martha le es inconsecuente, él pelear contra él Tarrasque él legendario hijo del Leviatán era una tarea más dolorosa, aún así Shuten no se queda parada, ella llama la Kusanagi y la misma vuelve hacia su mano dándole un corte a Martha en él hombro, un corte que rompe carne y hueso, Martha genera una explosión dentro de Shuten, pero una vez más es estúpido intentarlo pues la fuerza con la que Shuten ha reforzado su interior es tal que ella no puede ser dañada por dentro ni fuera, si, su cuerpo mismo se ha sublimado en un segundo Tesoro Heroico, _Ai o suteru Mono_ literalmente "Aquel que renuncia él Amor", él que renunció toda clase de amor se volvió un ser más temible que todos, pues una persona que no tiene amor no puede ser parada por nadie sino aquel que es más fuerte, pero, si tu eres él más fuerte, ay de aquel que te intente detenerte Oni de la Montaña, él Tesoro Heroico hace que ella no pueda ser dañada por un acto de amor o caridad, en ese momento, ella decidió que su oponente no era una mosca, no, su oponente era un enemigo, alguien que viene a acabar con ella, tal cual_ Esa mujer_ hizo antes, pues quien es ella para evitar darle su _Merecido_ final, una cabeza de serpiente brota de su espalda y su pelo se larga hasta él momento que toca él piso, pero toda su cabellera empieza flotar y a cambiar, su color de negro azabache cambia a un negro metálico, pues su pelo es metal mismo, sus uñas cambian a ser garras de color verdoso pues _Miles de Maldiciones _plagan su cuerpo, no, ni una sola de las maldiciones fueron capaces de dañarla pues a pesar de que él peso de los tres dioses aún carga en ella, su Ser es más de lo que ellos pueden intentar detener, ella simplemente puede colocar él peso de los tres dioses en su oponente, y eso es lo que ella hizo, arrojando su veneno una vez más, aunque está vez desde su recién crecida segunda cabeza, Martha no se demora y da otro puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo aunque esta vez directamente a su corazón, Shuten mueve su espada hacia él cuello de Martha pero la santa la detiene con su mano, Shuten corta la mano y él brazo de martha a la mitad con su espada pero él brazo de Martha se regenera instantáneamente atrapando la espada de Shuten, Shuten decide dar un solo golpe en él pecho de Martha, todo él torso de Martha es destruido, todas sus costillas son rotas y sus pulmones pulverizados, para colmo ella es arrojada por dos cuartos de distancia, todo desde él primer golpe que Shuten se empezó a transformar pasó en un cuarto de segundo, Illyasviel no tiene forma de terminar él hechizo si es que Shuten va a por ella, pro Shuten está demasiado ocupada acabando con la Santa, Martha está tirada en él piso, con su cruz rota la mitad y su torso estando inutilizado, ni siquiera su corazón está en buen estado, pero eso le es irrelevante a Martha, su fe le obliga a ayudar a los que lo necesitan, y si ella pierde en contra de Shuten entonces no hay forma de que alguien sea capaz de detener a la Oni, ella no puede dejar que la gente muera en cualquier plan que tenga Él, es por eso, que ella, se levantara, una vez más, su torso se empieza a regenerar, Shuten al verla seguir peleando recuerda algo, una memoria que nunca tuvo en vida, como es que Ibaraki-Doji su autoproclamada hermana peleaba contra las fuerzas de tokyo para vengarla, ella como su hermana peleo dia y noche, Ibaraki intentó vengarse su muerte que fue orquestada por traicioneros humanos a los que Shuten les había ofrecido hospitalidad, Ibaraki nunca entendió realmente la clase de demonio que ella era, para Ibaraki ella era un ser perfecto, una persona que era orgullosa vil y que tomaba todo por la fuerza, claro para ella que había sido un Oni toda su vida él ser malvada y orgullosa era la cúspide de la perfección, pues ella nunca había experimentado la otra cara de la moneda, hasta que fue muy tarde, cuando su preciada Shuten había sido arrebatada de ella, y todo por una persona que en realidad era tan vil como ella misma, una persona que no hizo nada cuando las mujeres fueron abducidas, claro aquella mujer que vino a salvar a las que raptó Shuten pero no lo hizo por él deber de salvar a otra mujer (Pues Raikou ni siquiera era lo suficientemente valiente como para vivir con su verdadero género) sino que lo hizo porque odiaba a los Oni, Ja, la hipocresía que tiene pues la sangre de los Oni está en sus venas y ella siempre se a comportado como una, tomando lo que quiere cuando quiere y comportándose en su roto sentido del deber, pues que clase de persona responde solo a lo que una persona diga y llama eso él bien, ni siquiera es que ella responda a una persona famosa por su sabiduría o que sepa más que una persona común, pues ella servía a su emperador, no porque ella tuviera una deuda, no, sino porque su familia servía al emperador, ella patrullaba la ciudad ella debió haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y de la gente que desaparecía, pero no, ella solo actuó porque alguien le dijo y después la engañó y lo llamo justicia, obviamente Ibaraki nunca entendió porqué es que Raikou se comporto así, los Oni debían estar juntos no pelearse entre ellos, pero Raikou decidió ser un Oni del lado de los humanos, Ibaraki eventualmente tuvo que irse al lado reverso del mundo pues nunca pudo colocar un pie en Japón después de haberle fallado a su gente, de verdad, Ibaraki era una humana del lado de los Oni, de tanto recordar Martha fue capaz de recuperar todo su poder, si, siempre en cuanto ella tenga tiempo y mana su cuerpo se va recuperar, porque hay alguien que la necesita, ella va ha lograr un milagro, un milagro por cada santo que haya, pues obviamente Martha por sí misma no tendría la fuerza suficiente para ganarle a Shuten-Doji, pero Martha fusionada con cada santo menor, entonces si cada santo diera un solo milagro, si cada uno le lograra aumentar aunque sea un poco, a pesar de que la gran mayoría de los santos son incluso más débiles que las personas comunes, si es que pueden hacer un solo milagro, entonces hay oportunidades de que puedan ganar, pues una persona con una convicción tan fuerte, incluso si no puede ganar, no puede perder, Martha recuperada de una vez, decide sacar los pesos pesados, "Él Hijo del Leviatán, ahora defendiendo a la gente" un dragón masivo aparece detrás de martha, con un caparazón de tortuga lleno de pinchos, la cara de un león, tres pares de patas de oso y un aguijon de escorpion, Martha proclama su nombre " ¡Tarrasque! " la bestial criatura se alza a la altura de un edificio de cinco pisos y expulsa una bocanada de fuego, Shuten vuelve en sí y responde con su propia bocanada de veneno, el veneno y las llamas se juntan, consumiéndose en un espectáculo que destruye la Esfera de Realidad en la que estaban, el terreno en él que estaban vuelve a ser la calle al costado del mapocho, Shuten se da cuenta de que esta vez está en la desventaja, ella ya pudo descifrar él nombre verdadero de su oponente, Santa Martha la que aplacó el dragón Tarrasque a base de rezos, no solamente eso sino que al saber su nombre verdadero su maestro logró adivinar sus habilidades con taumaturgia de adivinación, "Shuten-Doji, retírate" la voz de su maestro suena dentro de su mente una vez más, Shuten solamente le responde "Maestro, NO, ellos van a ser mi presa" él solamente dice dentro de su mente, "Te ordeno con mi hechizo de comando, vuelve a la base Assassin" de esa forma, ella desapareció de donde estaban./span/p


	4. Chapter 4

Shuten estaba molesta, eso era fácil de ver y de entender, después de todo la habían quitado de su batalla, después de haberla obligado a actuar como un berserker, una vez viera a su maestro ella le iba a comer sus huesos, una vez le corte sus extremidades seguro que el seria un "Juguete" divertido, si ya lo puede imaginar, se divertirá toda la noche, sin embargo, apenas llegó al lugar al que la llevó el hechizo de comando, una lanza fue arrojada en su dirección, su piel que aun tiene su Tesoro Heroico activo hace que la lanza rebote como si fuera una pelota, viendo sus alrededores ella se da cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor, ella está en una carretera, obviamente no hay ningún auto en circulación pero eso no hace él lugar menos peligroso, la niebla está tan densa como siempre lo que le evita ver a quien arrojó la lanza, obviamente ella estaba harta, primero esa santa que le hizo ver un recuerdo que no era suyo, segundo la llevan de su pelea y para colmo la que la atacó una vez más no es un guerrero valiente sobre el cuál sería divertido morir, solamente una cobarde más, él mismo tipo de cobarde que hizo llorar a su hermana, su mente cambió, desde ahora ella es un berseker, es obvio que una persona que está en la clase del guerrero loco perdería la sanidad en cualquier momento, claro, él problema es que ella aún está cuerda (por ahora) y su sangre divina le da la "Sorprendente" cualidad de retener su humanidad incluso en sus últimos momentos, a pesar de que ella decidió ser un Oni desde hace siglos su divinidad no le deja dar él último paso y olvidarse de cómo era ser una persona, eso, le irrita, le saca de quicio, y de un solo movimiento con su espada, los vientos disiparon la niebla, "Hay están pequeñas" su voz dijo, ahora que la locura tiene a su cuerpo de esclava su voz es igual de asqueroso que sus manos, las "Pequeñas" que Shuten vio eran ni más ni menos que 20 Valkirias, Shuten las reconoce inmediatamente pues ella se educó en los panteones extranjeros en caso de que intentarán invadir Japón, aparte sus escudos son claramente hechos por enanos nórdicos, pero, hay una persona liderando la carga, su piel es clara y su traje es él de un general, sin embargo, él parece ser, extraño, hay una pureza extraña en él, eso es, bueno, Él le aseguro de que ella encontraría su final perfecto y sería capaz de pagarle su deuda a Ibaraki, si, las invocaciones en las guerras del grial son solo para divertirse así que es momento de divertirse de una maldita vez, seguramente Él se encargará de las cosas si ella logra acabar con suficientes personas, después de todo Él lo juro y un demonio siempre dice la verdad, él hombre con traje de general grita "¡SHUTEN-DOJI RÍNDETE O TE ANIQUILAREMOS!" esto es tierno, supongo que es momento de proclamar mi estamento, "No" inmediatamente las Valkirias gritaron al mismo tiempo, "¡Ragnarok Lifthrasir!" arrojando sus lanzas, al tiempo un campo acotado se sintió al alrededor de Shuten, el mismo es la verdadera fuerza detrás del Tesoro Heroico, el campo intentó suprimir la existencia de Shuten pero es inútil, su Tesoro Heroico es demasiado poderoso como para que magia de ese nivel sea capaz de afectarla, después de todo, él campo elimina bestias, chupasangres y no-muertos, y ella es una existencia más allá de una bestia normal, ni siquiera intentó defenderse, ella solamente se quedo viendo como es que sus esfuerzos son insignificantes, una vez las valkirias vieron cómo es que sus ataques fueron inútiles tres de las doncellas cargaron hacia adelante con sus lanzas, Shuten reaccionó cortando las lanzas a la mitad, las valkirias, sorprendidas por la facilidad con la que el Tesoro Heroico de Shuten-Doji corto sus lanzas retrocedieron y juntas prepararon un ataque con sus runas primigenias, las runas de Hagalaz Ansuz y þurisaz, al terminar él conjunto rúnico la temperatura bajó rápidamente y unos pilares de hielo se formaron alrededor de Shuten, ella puede entender y sentir y lo que las valkirias van ha hacer, están recreando él inframundo nórdico para imponer muerte en ella, este acto no venía de piedad como su Tesoro Heroico, no, esto viene de ira, saltando ella logra alcanzar a las valkirias que estaban en él cielo aferrándose de una por su hombro, rápidamente Shuten utiliza su tercer Tesoro Heroico, "Coleccionador de Huesos - Desastre de Cien Flores" al usarlo ella arranca él esqueleto completo de la valkiria, inmediatamente la valkiria sin esqueleto cae al piso y él resto de las valkirias pierden la concentración es sus hechizos, cosa que es aprovechada por Shuten, ella inmediatamente salta incluso más arriba que cualquier valkiria y usando su segunda boca ella llena de veneno toda él área, las valkirias rápidamente usan una gran cantidad de runas para protegerse del veneno de Shuten, pero ni siquiera las runas del Todo-Padre tienen una oportunidad de vencer él veneno de Shuten, si, puede ser que ella haya perdido su sake pero sus propiedades se mantienen dentro de su veneno, Shuten vuelve a saltar, pero esta vez fue innecesario usar su Tesoro Heroico, un solo corte con él viento de la Kusanagi y todas las Valkirias fueron cortadas a la mitad, obviamente, eso no era él fin de lo que iba a pasar, Shuten se giró en busca de su maestro o de él otro servant, solo vio a uno, su maestro estaba ahí con su mismo traje de terno café su tablet y su cinturón de platino, además su cara es la misma de siempre, sin nada interesante en ella con la excepción de un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, Shuten le gritó, "Hey maestro, me dejas divertirme con las chicas" su maestro dio un suspiro y le respondió "Ni modo, si quieres hazlo pero vuelve al museo en menos de dos horas" Shuten dio una sonrisa, lo que le hizo a los cadáveres de las chicas es mejor no contarlo.

Entre a la clínica, él lugar se ve bastante limpio, al entrar veo a una persona con bata de doctor, él ha de ser Asclepius, o uno de los muchos Asclepius que hay en esta clínica si es que la persona que salve dijo la verdad, de todos modos me acerco a él "Hola, ¿sabes algo sobre una tal Morgan?" al decirle eso él solamente me mira confundido y me dice "Ve a recepción allí te dirán donde está la persona que buscas" al decir eso él continuó caminando hacia algún lugar, extraño, me pregunto porque es que él se habrá convertido en un médico si a él no parece gustarle ayudar a la gente, eso es inconsecuente así que dejó ese pensamiento fuera de mi mente, inmediatamente voy a recepción a buscar esa tal "Morgan" una persona con un nombre tan inusual es definitivamente relacionada a la guerra, por lo menos se que ella fue llevada al hospital por él Archer de los Cielos, ella por lo menos a de tener información sobre él, en él caso de que todo esto sea yo viendo cosas donde no las hay ya habrá tiempo para castigarme, la clínica es simple, asientos en filas enfrente de un mostrador en él que hay más Asclepius atendiendo a la gente, la vista es bastante bizarra en sí misma, es incluso divertido, no, la felicidad está prohibida, MI felicidad está prohibida, sacó un cuchillo que recogí un par de dias atras y me corto un dedo, inmediatamente guardo él dedo, me podría servir para darle mana a alguna persona, me doy cuenta que ya no hay nadie y hay un Asclepius en frente mio, me mira con una cara de ira que es palpable, supongo que no le gusto que me cortara él dedo, él solamente me dice, "Señorita venga conmigo a Pabellones" ¿Que demonios es pabellones?, sin replicar nada más él me toma en brazos y me lleva como un saco de papas a una sala a un par de pasillos de distancia, hay veo una chica que se parece a la descripción de Morgan, él Asclepius me dice "Como castigo por herirte a ti misma no tendrás permiso usar anestesia, no es que importe pues este procedimiento apenas duele" él empieza a decir un par de cosas en voz baja mientras él saca una bolsa de un metal líquido, inmediatamente él saca lo que parecen ser, ¿Unas varas?, él empezó a examinar mis mano y tras dar un quejido él me la cortó, él inmediatamente empezó a, ¿Tejer mi mano?, en unos segundos mi mano estaba como nueva aunque de un color mecanico, él me dijo "Listo, y no te vuelvas a cortar los dedos es una orden de tu médico, EN-TEN-DIS-TE" su cara muestra una ira que no había visto desde que Ushi-Gozen fue derrotada, que extraño, no lo entiendo, ¿Porque es que alguien de su estatura se preocuparia de una Oni como yo? él me da poco tiempo para pensar en la respuesta pues continúa hablando, "Hey, tu aprendiz, ven y cuida de esta niña" le habló a la que yo creo es Morgan, su traje es distinto al que dijeron llevaba al entrar, lleva una blusa sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos, además lleva unos brazales de una tela grisácea con unos rombos Azules en medio, ella se me acerca y le puedo ver la cara, está triste, no lo aparenta pero puedo reconocer a alguien que está fingiendo una sonrisa, yo he fingido sonrisas desde que he sido invocada e incluso lo estoy haciendo ahora, ella parece reconocer mi sonrisa falsa y me dice "Hablemos, se que a de haber algo que pueda hacer" solamente asiento y ella me indica una salida y ambas salimos de pabellones.

"¿Entonces qué quieres comer?" preguntó la mujer conocida como Morgan, su bronceada piel brillaba con la luz de los pasillos, "Cualquier cosa" le respondí, no es fácil hablar con desconocidos, la gente te juzga y te asfixia hasta que ya tu opinion es poco más que una mosca, pero, ella es como yo, ella es otra víctima, quizás, ¿Puedo confiar en ella?, NO, ella también me traicionara, si sabe de mi sangre de Oni ella me querrá matar, si sabe de mi sangre divina me intentara manipular, si cree que no soy especial entonces me aplastara, así son los humanos, no hay otra forma de que ella sea, o, y si ella es diferente, no, mala Raikou, puede ser que tu versión adulta haya decidido servir humanos pero, porque es que, ella me ve, con esos ojos, los mismos ojos que Kintoki tenía él día que… "Sabes que te puedo leer la mente cierto" maldición, ahora, yo, que, "Cálmate, puedes llorar, si hay algo que te aflige puedes decirme, estoy aquí para eso" antes de darme cuenta empeze a llorar y llorar y llorar, llore hasta que ya no salian lagrimas de mis ojos, "No se que hacer, estoy confundida, ella, mi primera amiga, murió, ella se transformó en algo, y, y LA MATE, NO se que hacer, por fin era feliz, y, y, ella, me dejó, yo la aleje" y seguí llorando, hasta que caí inconsciente.

Cuando desperté estaba dentro en una cama, que extraño, ella ya sabe que no valgo la pena, que soy un monstruo, porque, porque me ayuda, Maldición, no lo merezco, para cuando deje de llorar me di cuenta que la supuesta Morgan estaba abrazándome, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando entro, pero para cuando termine de llorar ella solamente me dijo, "Todos cometemos errores, aunque no tan directamente como tú yo también he matado y alejado a gente que amo", no estoy sola.


	5. Chapter 5

Las cosas se calmaron un poco después de que Saber dejó de llorar, la verdad, me siento mal por ella pero ya he hecho todo lo que pude, ahora lo que queda es esperar a que se recupere, para ser franca, ella me recuerda demasiado a mi, incluso usa un arco, él día pasó rápidamente y a la mañana siguiente ella seguía en la camilla durmiendo, la verdad es que cuando la veo me da la impresión de que estoy viendo a una pequeña niña de menos de diez no una joven de quince pues su estatura apenas llega al metro y medio, la acompañó mientras duerme, en él momento que despierta ella me dirije la palabra "Un gusto verte, Morgan" me sorprendo de que ella sepa de mi alias, le pregunto "¿Donde oiste mi nombre?", ella me responde "Estaba preguntando por gente con nombres extraños, de ese modo podría encontrar a gente relacionada con la guerra del grial" me sorprende que ella haya hecho la conexión entre los magus y nombres extravagantes, de todos modos le doy la información que ella está buscando "Yo era la Maestra del Berserker de los Cielos, pero se me acabó el mana cuando peleaba en contra del Archer de los cielos, por ende mi servant Heracles murió" ella se veía sorprendida, bueno era obvio que ella se iba a sorprender de que yo haya perdido mientras tenía a Heracles como mi Servant, después de todo lo normal seria de que él gran héroe de grecia acabará a sus oponentes en segundos, ella me dice "¿Porque es que estabas peleando TÚ contra él Archer de los Cielos?, y ¿Contra quien estaba peleando Heracles mientras tú y él Archer de los Cielos combatían? no es posible que tu hayas peleado contra un servant y que tu servant no te ayudará" ahh, sabia de que esto iba a pasar, "Él estaba peleando contra él Master de él Archer de los Cielos, no se si la reconoces pero su nombre es SHIKI Ryougi" ante eso ella se sorprende y dice "No reconozco él nombre, pero, ¿Él héroe Heracles fue incapaz de derrotar una humana?" le respondo "Sí, pero no era una humana normal, en su sangre está él poder de un Dragón, y antes de que me lo preguntes, si ,estoy segura" ella estaba claramente intrigada y con razón pues es conocimiento común de que no existen dragones en la era actual, y es incluso más extraño él encontrarse con una persona que tenga su sangre, sería extraño que ella NO se sorprendiera, ella me pregunta "¿Por qué es que no veo a más gente, y que es esta extraña niebla? y ¿Por qué es que no hay Onis u otros fantasmales?" oh, parece que nadie le explicó cómo está él mundo actualmente después de explicar el hecho de que ya no hay seres mágicos en la tierra seguí con un poco de historia mundial para por fin llegar a él declive del mundo, dentro de todo ella puso bastante atención y estuvo tomando notas con una libreta que le pase, ella pareció sorprendida de que le diera algo "Verás todo él declive del mundo empezó con una persona que se hace llamar Luna, él empezó una guerra entre todas las facciones del mundo mágico y todas las facciones del mundo mundano, al hacer eso una tercera guerra mundial empezó y todas las naciones fueron a la guerra con la excepción de Chile que estaba en una crisis económica y social, debido a eso este país no fue a la guerra y debido a la conveniente formación de distintas islas en él océano pacífico su posición fue considerada irrelevante, y nadie decidió atacar él país neutral y pobre que no daría ninguna ventaja táctica, la guerra parecía que iba a ser un conflicto largo, pero, alguien lanzó bombas nucleares" ella me ve con una cara extrañada, ella dijo "Pero si lo que dices es verdad, ¿entonces por qué es que nadie a muerto por radiación?" me sorprendí de lo fácil que ella entendió todas estas invenciones "Eso también es debido a Luna, Él es él Maestro de Asclepius y según Asclepius él es él que empezó la guerra del grial y él que está manteniendo esta ciudad en él estado actual" Saber me dice "No lo entiendo porque es que ese tal Luna querría mantener está ciudad en este estado, ¿Que acaso no sería más fácil el acabar con los maestros directamente o él invocar un servant con mayor capacidad de pelea? de seguro si pudo convencer que todas las facciones se peleen entre ellas arriesgándose a ser destruidas él podría convencerles de que le den un catalizador de un espíritu heroico orientado a la batalla y de ese modo hacer la guerra en algún otro lugar, de ese modo él podría tener su deseo de ganar él grial sin que él mundo esté destruido, no solo eso sino que ¿por que es que él querría él mundo en guerra en primer lugar? no hace sentido", la verdad es que eso también me ha estado extrañando "Para ser honesta no lo sé, lo que si se es que su verdadero plan requiere que él tenga en su poder todas las autoridades y toda la divinidad de todos los dioses, y él ya lo logró"

"¿Hey abuelo, porque es que no traes a la abuela?" le pregunto al abuelo, la verdad es que me pregunto porque es que él abuelo tiene la voz tan extraña, antes el abuelo tenía la voz más ronca, pero ahora su voz es mucho más suave y aparte él ya no hace esos rituales extraños en mi, la verdad es que eso me alegra, digo esas cosas siempre se sentían extrañas, siempre me sentí feliz de que él abuelo se demorara tanto en hacer los rituales, cuando aun podia ver, mi padre me daba toda clase de libros de taumaturgia, y en varios de esos libro decía que para pasar la cresta mágica él proceso era normalmente doloroso, sin embargo lo peor que me pasaba era que sentía cosquillas, él abuelo siempre ha sido una buena persona, lo único que me parece raro es que últimamente él abuelo ha sido mucho más permisivo, normalmente él no me dejaría salir de él edificio a pesar de que se lo pedía todos los días, ahora él me deja salir siempre que se lo pido a pesar de que me obliga a ir acompañada, lo bueno es que ahora él confía en mi amiga Lucy que también es ciega, él antes no me dejaba jugar mucho con ella porque podría decirle de la magia por error, pero ahora él me deja jugar con ella todos los días, la verdad es que eso me hace muy feliz, él abuelo después de unos segundo de silencio respondió mi pregunta "La abuela está enferma, ella no puede venir ahora" eso lo sella, la abuela murió él año pasado protegiéndome de unos ladrones, la persona que me está cuidando no es él abuelo, tengo miedo, miedo de que me intente violar o matar, pero, él abuelo querría que yo sea fuerte, estoy seguro que la abuela podría escapar de esta situación, mi abuelo no era un magus, la magus de mi familia era la abuela, y al igual que la abuela yo soy una magus, un magus camina con la muerte y a pesar de que no sepa ningun hechizo de pelea estoy segura de que seré capaz de escapar de esta persona, a pesar de que todo lo que se es por experimentación propia y leer libros pues mi entrenamiento empezaba a los 15 años, si, voy a escapar de aquí, "Nieta has estado un buen rato callada, ¿Te pasa algo?" por la raíz, "No abuelo, oye, ¿Podrias traerme él libro de braille que está en la repisa a la izquierda?" en ese libro hay escrituras en chino que serían capaces de explicarme cómo desinfectar comida, ademas de decirme como evitar él envenenamiento al separar la comida de las impurezas, jeje, de este modo no me podrás envenenar abuelo falso, "Hey, ¿Podrias hacerme comida china abuelo?, por favor" él abuelo falso me respondió "Por supuesto, pero deberías saber que últimamente los supermercados no se han abierto, creo que están en huelga a algo asi" en serio, "Tenemos hortalizas en él invernadero, aparte de que hay carne en la esquina de la cuadra de enfrente, ¿No me digas de que te olvidaste?" seguro que esto estará bien, podría intentar hacer que él se tome unas pastillas pero como soy ciega él me puede engañar de muchas formas, no, lo mejor es esperar a que él me deje salir sin compañía o que él intente hacerme algo, si él intenta algo entonces la maldición que le caerá lo matara en un solo dia.

"¿Hey, como ha estado tu abuela últimamente?" es lo que me pregunta mi compañero, la verdad me encantaría poder coserle la cara como le hicieron a Loki, de todos modos le respondo a (Lamentablemente) mi único amigo (Pues todos los otros que tenía murieron), "Mal, cada dia empeora y todas las veces que he intentado llevarla a la clínica terminamos rodeados por Pre-Liners, ya la pobre está a punto de morir, mañana es él ultimo dia que intentamos llevarla a la clínica" mi amigo Daniel me mira con una cara de pena y tristeza, odio que haga eso, aunque, se que es su forma de mostrar simpatía así que no hay otra opción que dejarlo ser, a pesar de que claramente estoy molesto él siempre me apoya, si, estoy feliz de tenerlo de amigo, aprovechando que estamos hablando de mi abuela, "Hey me podrias ayudar a llevar a mi abuela a la clínica, se que sera dificil y que sería mejor para ti él quedarte en tu casa comiendo las frutas que salen de los árboles que crecieron, pero eres la única persona a la que le podré pedir ayuda" el Daniel me ve con una cara triste, "Sabes que siempre te ayudare, recuerdas que lo juramos los cinco, tú, Charlie, Eva, Lucius y yo, los cinco juramos apoyarnos siempre que sea posible, recuerda que yo no migre solamente para ayudar a tu familia" eso es cierto, cuando empezaron las crisis cerca de la mitad de la población de santiago migró al sur de chile, sin embargo Daniel decidió quedarse en Santiago con una Tía para poder seguir ayudandome, a pesar de eso su tía murió un par de semanas más tarde y él se tuvo que quedar viviendo con él esposo de su tía, "Sí, la verdad es que esto puede sonar cliché, pero, gracias, ahora, ¿Te gustaría un cigarro?" saco una caja de tabaco y le ofrezco uno, él me replica "Tú ya sabes que prefiero mis pulmones intactos, de todos modos, ¿Quieres unas mentitas?" agh, si esto continua asi llegara él dia en que él logre que deje él cigarro, al igual que es costumbre le respondo lo mismo de siempre "No gracias no quiero diabetes, pero que tal si jugamos un partido de taca-taca digo la gente ya no está en él colegio pero aún quedan los taca-taca" Daniel me ve con una cara de desafío antes de que ambos corramos a los taca-taca en una carrera con nosotros como los únicos espectadores. Puede ser que ya quede casi nada de la humanidad, pero, si todos tenemos las mismas ganas de subir y de ser grandes, entonces, es solo una cuestión de tiempo para que volvamos a ser tan grandes como antes.


End file.
